Poyon
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Space Police Officer Poyon | age = 14-19 | gender = Female | species = Alien Humanoid | born = | occupation = Space Policewoman }} is a Space policewoman in Keroro Gunso. She is usually seen descending in a slow rotary motion from a portal in her entrances and as she does so she normally repeats the phrase, "Heave ho! Poyon go! Heave ho! Poyon go! Sorry guys. This is slow. Why so slow? I don't know!" "Poyo" is a typical word she uses in her sentences. Story We first see Poyon in episode 11, when her spaceship breaks down, Poyon is than left to fix it. However, at the end of the episode Poyon finally made it to Earth to arrest R Gray, 3M and The Camera Man Mr. G for impersonating Famous Stars, she says that she has been tracking them down for a long time, and is glad that she finally was able to catch them. When Keroro asks what happened to the real stars, she says that they always make their journeys, making Keroro very happy. Poyon is later seen carrying the Fakes spaceship off of Giroro. Poyon appears again in episode 60, when Keroro goes through space and time. Poyon follows Keroro and asks the guy in the blue car to stop. She than asks Keroro to go with her to the Police Station to do a report as he illegally went through time and went over the speed limit. When Natsumi asks if she can still go Poyon say yes. When the Narrator asks how she is that small, Poyon says that she is a Space Policewoman. Appearance Height: 154 cm Weight: 48 kg Trivia * In episode 290a, She was thought to have a crush on Paul Moriyama, but at the end of the episode , it turned out that she really wanted to ask Paul to be a space police man. *Poyon's blood type is B. * Poyon's name is frequently mistaken for Poyan, her subordinate's name. Gallery Viperjounnosuke VS Super Sakura Poyon.png 88601.jpg Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Policewomans.JPG 131775653175413202693_000117297.jpg|Poyon smiling in Episode 11 (First Appearance) 131775909761913103529_00670021.jpg Poyon and Keroro in Episode 60a.jpg|Poyon's first time persecuting Keroro in Episode 60a Poyon in Episode 65a.jpg 81830a67.jpg|Poyon in her swimwear in Episode 69 Poyon smile in Episode 69a.png Poyon, Keroro and Tamama in Episode 71.jpg Poyon smile in Episode 71.jpg Poyon in Episode 78.png Poyon, Keroro, Giroro and Tamama in Episode 78.png Poyon smile in Episode 109.png Two Mothers and Poyon in Episode 109b.jpg Keroro Platoon, Fuyuk, Mois, Geronian and Poyon in Episode 128.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 145a.png|Poyon's second time persecuting Keroro in Episode 145a Poyon smile in Episode 148b (Persecution of Keroro).jpg|Poyon's third time persecuting Keroro in Episode 148 Mois, Poyon and Poyan in Episode 154.png 20141122103305.png|Poyon smile in Episode 154 Poyon in bikini.png|Poyon in her swimsuit. Poyon and Natsumi in Episode 224.png|Poyon smiling in Episode 224 Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Poyon's fourth time persecuting Keroro in Episode 224. kero224.jpg Poyon in Keroro ep 226.png Poyon and Gunpla in Episode 226.png|Poyon removing Keroro's Gunpla in Episode 226 Keroro sue Poyon.png the Green glue sealed Poyon.png|Poyon smiling in Episode 232a Viper, Poyon and Keroro in Episode 232.png Keroro's mother and Poyon brief confrontation.png|Keroro's Mother and Poyon in Episode 262 Poyon persecution Giroro in Episode 283a.png Persecution of Keroro.png|Poyon's fifth time persecuting Keroro in Episode 283a keroro84.jpg|Poyon smile in Episode 290a Poyon brutal persecution Keroro Platoon in Episode 290a.png princess_poyon_x_paul_moriyama_by_a_zeldafan95-d6ixamx.png|Princess Poyon and Paul. Momoka, Paul and Poyon in Episode 290.png Common policewoman style of Poyon.png|Poyon (Common policewoman style) in Episode 334b 358889-pyon.jpg|Satan Poyon Satan Poyon and Keroro.png|Satan Poyon and Keroro (Sixth time and final time she persecutes Keroro) XMjI4ODUyMTI0191205.png|Poyon smiling in Episode 343a (Last appearance) 20101205011700.jpg 44168768_p1.jpg keroropoyon3yq.jpg Poyan in episdoe 60.png 7b18fda904.jpg 84565672d2.jpg 3e7ffb64a9.jpg a9530a2aff.jpg db1d9817eb.jpg 68444ccc20.jpg db1833f150.jpg 24f82b8647.jpg Poyon beam.png Poyon this an poyon that.jpg Poyon and Poyan in Episode 144.png 36020141122115239.png 2117121123120726.png 47020141122184259.png Poyon (No Tie) suppress 556 in Episode 145.png Poyon and Poyan attack in Episode 154.png Poyon and Poyan in Episode 154.png Poyon and Poyan in Season 7.png Peko9.png 87488820141124095257.png 36015420141124090507.png 4705382120141124091606.png 111120141125113514.png 111020141125113432.png 360201520141129220349.png Natsumi,Fuyuki and Poyon in 224.png Keroro and Poyon size 232.jpg Keroro out Poyon.jpg Poyon and Mia Ageha same.jpg Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png 21171211093125.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Space Police Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Minor Characters